mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
New Targets
In the system the other two Dark Jedi sensed the death of their comrade and had several droid groups pull out of their battle and rally around their sieged fort to protect them. Dwarf spider droids brought the city's capital to siege but gallant rebellions continued, mostly focused on repulsing the city siege. Several govenors had been taken hostage, resulting in most of the rebellions put down their arms as the Jedi watchman for that troubled by crime system had informed him of hostage lives being important and to not kill them, even if they are used as Human shields (seen on Ryloth in The Clone Wars show and in the comic with Savage Opress, Maul Bru Jun-Fan). The other rebellions went on, not informed of this and were put down brutally in the large parks of the city where they gathered for a last stand. Burn landed here. Zade had noticed Burn's disappearance but Lock's condition started to deteriorate and Zade had to stay with him to help Taylor, the two having more health knowledge than the Marine who went to find Burn, against Zade's warnings of them being force users. Attempted Assist Burn was limping about trying to reach the enemy fort when he was intercepted by the Galactic Marine who suspected they would attack the large fort as it was a major enemy position. Stop, come with me! said the Marine but Burn ignored him. The Marine realized he could not force Burn to return as they may turn hostile and volunteered to help, which Burn agreed to realizing his situation being in the enemy's favor but also urged the Marine to rethink it quickly as he was likely to die and had about a 40 percent chance of dying according to Burn's experience with clones against force users and experience with the clone fighting. The clone assured Burn he was willing and the Marine put burn behind a large piece of rock and opened fire on the droids, holding the line in a similar fashion to Gregor but fighting less numbers. The clone eventually was victorious. The Dark Jedi did not know Burn's health and when they looked outside and saw it with binoculars they chuckled and ran out to face him in the snow themselves. The clone opened fire on them but had his blaster jammed with the force and his combat knife (see Combat knife on Wookiepedia) which he had almost left at the barracks before getting to know Burn, as was a common case with clones, was drawn by him and he charged the Dark Jedi but was slashed and died. Burn managed to get out several short cries of No. as he crawled towards the clone. Ward had been sent to aid Jet in helping the Umbarans set up good anti-air defenses to stop CIS fighter bombings and ion cannons to stop orbital bombardments by the CIS in retaliation for rejoining the Republic. Eli and his female Padawan were leading clone pilots in a second Sky Battle for Quell, which had been discovered to have vast reserves of fuel and could provide no help. Burn's Gungan friend who he cared for had been long vacationing around Dantooine with credits he got from Burn after Burn looted a gang in the underworld, about since a few months ago. The Gungan had been asked by Zade to contact Burn to check on them after Zade did some hard searching through commlink books (Star Wars phone books) to find them, thinking of them after looking out at the water and thinking of Naboo's underwater. The Gungan could not reach Burn and the concerned Zade informed the Gungan of his worries and hung up. The Jedi Watchman had been killed after fighting overwhelming amounts of enemies, but managed to kill large amounts of them. His body was burned after being discovered. Burn was taken to Ghaina in an unarmed ship and interrogated until late at night where the inquisitor was frustrated and had him instead transported to a tougher secret CIS base on Pamina Prime. Burn was locked in a cell. The Ghaina planetary security had never known about Burn being captive there. Prisoner Again Burn kept falling asleep and was being starved as a way to get him to talk, as if he wanted food he had to tell about his intent and intended Republic military movements or if he did not know, give them his login to some databases ran by the Republic so they could find out. Burn had rarely logged into government sites, finding them disinteresting and hard to navigate but had his login written down on paper in his ship in the his ship version of a glove compartment he had installed with Zade, but planned on getting rid of since it was pretty useless for him. Burn did not even know the login but the CIS would not believe him. The planet was in the Republic but extremists worked against the Republic there but the security force though they had put them down after the rebels tried massive rioting with weapons in the streets, though it had taken weeks. Burn was beaten down for a good part of the night. A Jedi Shadow who had just almost gotten assigned a mission instead assigned to another, who the Jedi Shadow thought had the name Maw, a weird name thought the Shadow. The Shadow was contacted by Burn's Gungan friend, having made friends with them after saving the knocked out Shadow from a large gang who had jumped him by contacting local police. The Shadow was informed of Burn's situation and snuck aboard a tea ship (look up Tea on Wookiepedia) supposed to head for there according to spaceport lists and he prepared to try to rescue Burn. Rescue Attempt, second one Snipers worked with the Jedi Shadow this time, contrary to his usual working alone style. Jet Troopers in heavy woods prepared to support. It was night and Burn heard the rescuers but hoped they did not come, assuming they would die for sure. Burn was in a wooden cell in a clump of similar cells, all abandoned. The warden was in their barracks with some hired mercenaries. Commando droids, Dwarf spider droids and overwhelming amounts of Droideka Snipers and other tough droids made the mission take long with the Jedi nodding off occasionally. Sonic sniper rifles were also used to keep the Jedi at bay by some hired mercenaries. Burn was dying quickly from his condition. By 2:00 am they had broken the droid lines enough to advance but the Jedi Shadow was shot dead as he raised up by snipers. The Jet Trooper captain fired his grappling hooks and had his men do the same and they scaled the walls and lead a full attack with bandoliers on most men and rotary cannons indeed among them. The clones took lighter casualties as they wore down enemy numbers. The enemies were scattered in small but several packed formations. The captain had the wooden cells stormed under finding Burn and ordered his men to grab him and take him. The Gungan had gotten involved and tunneled under the fort and got in and was shot dead. Burn, faintly aware of his surroundings noticed this and though he mourned the Gungan time had detached their already not amazing relationship and this did not last long. Burn was carried and 3 LAATs landed, one outside for the Clone Snipers who were first to be extracted. One LAAT had reinforcements with a large amount of clone medics and they mostly roped down from the LAAT (seen by clones in Republic commando) while some fired outside at enemies (seen when the clones fired outside at Ahsoka in The Clone Wars show season 5). The Warden gave up without a fight and was found cowering under his bed, unlike his mercenaries who had to be killed. Missiles took out the Dark Jedi not agile enough as Grevious to dodge (as seen in the microseries). The Jet trooper wounded were taken away on repulsorlift gurneys (these stretchers are seen in the Clone wars season 6 when they transport Tups on Kamino) as was Burn when the LAAT landed. The clones fought by flying around a lot to avoid enemy fire and to quickly move to positions to flank enemies, having less accuracy due to movement when moving but less of a chance of being shot. The reinforcements and Jet Troopers non wounded got on the other LAAT which withdrew after the wounded-based one. The planetary police were notified to take care of the bodies and get the weapons of the streets and do all that police business. Yarn was recovering but had a cast still, unlike Lock in critical condition. Aftermath Burn checked out of the hospital rather earlier than expected, but healed enough to not be at risk of dying from his injuries- he did not like having to rely on people more than needed and having people feel sorry for him.Whats the point of recusing me, one Jedi if it costs another Jedi plus clones? asked Burn to Zade, not getting it. Well, I guess it is still a battle against the CIS to get you back. Plus they don't know if they will take casualties. Finally you are worth more- more experienced in combat than the Jedi who according to Jet was younger according to the archives and also you are better at fighting and assassinating and um being a Shadow. Overall you are more valuable and they saw a chance to fight the CIS for something, their enemy- that is what I can think of. Clone boots and gloves were taken, as well as helmets for clones who had not been headshot in the rescue mission and chest plates from those who did- they were to be recycled. Burn attended the funeral of the Jedi who died trying to rescue him to honor him. Burn fell several times showering from his injuries. Days later, Burn took a backpack full of grenades with him to blow up a rumored cache of spellbooks on a planet that had been conquered by the CIS as Burn feared they now might be located and used for evil. Zade with an experimental new massively explosive weapon got on The Liberty on Ryloth after they had taken a transport agency trying to copy Star Tours there, Zade getting tired of hiring cargo shippers in Cantinas to fly them there (seen in Episode 4 when Luke and Ben hire Han) as it seemed low-class and he felt like they might get robbed and would have to deal with them. Burn felt pain with every step he took but denied this to his concerned friends, who were unsure but went along with it. Burn half way to The Liberty which Zade was in already looked over his shoulder at the Ryloth sun setting. Burn then looked down, then up and continued. Hasbro Attack shuttles zoomed by, bombing a slaving ring shouting PALPATINE SAYS HELLO!, something Palpatine had requested they say to stick it to them (seen in CWA, Hasbro Attack Shuttle crew yelling this). Burn struggled up the ramp, off to do his duty... he felt inclined to- he would travel over the hills and far away, a frequent routine for him now, so that the rest of the Jedi could, with less obstacles now, proceed to fight for a better day. End Next, months later [[How to Burn Sith]].